Im Namen meiner Mutter
by mara7
Summary: Ein Appell für die inhaftierten Transgenos. Geschrieben 23 Jahre nach TC. Und gleichzeitig die Geschichte einer X5, die aus Manticore entfloh, aber den Menschen nicht entkam.


Titel: Im Namen meiner Mutter... Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: 23 Jahre nach Freak Nation Rating: G Zusammenfassung: Ein Appell für die inhaftierten Transgenos. Geschrieben 23 Jahre nach TC. Und gleichzeitig die Geschichte einer X5, die aus Manticore entfloh, aber den Menschen nicht entkam. Pairing: keins Kategorie: D, AU Disclaimer: Alles ausser DA gehört mir. A/N: Ist möglicherweise mein letzter Beitrag zu DA.  
  
In Namen Meiner Mutter...  
  
...schreibe ich Ihnen diesen Brief. Ihre Bezeichnung war X5-709. Sie war eine der X5, die im Zuge der Säuberung der Städte 2020 gefangen genommen wurden. In jener Zeit, als die Transgenetischen noch gejagt wurden, hatte man sie in Alberque gefasst. Sie hatte mich gerade geboren und in einer Kinderkrippe untergebracht, während sie sich einen Job suchte. Damals war die Bevölkerung schon über die Transgenos informiert, dank der umfangreichen Berichterstattung über Terminal City, aber noch nicht völlig aufgeklärt. Wir wurden als Monster bezeichnet, deren vordringlichstes Ziel Zerstörung und Mord sei. Ich möchte nicht bestreiten, dass die ausgebrochenen Transgenos von Manticore bestens aufs Töten gedrillt waren. Auch meine Generation besitzt, wenn vielfach auch nicht die Kenntnis vom Kriegshandwerk, so doch herausragende körperliche und geistige Eigenschaften, die uns den Normalen überlegen machen. Auch fehlt vielen von uns die Disziplin, die unsere Elterngeneration im Zaun gehalten hat. Dennoch sind wir soweit von diesen derart aufgeklärt worden, dass wir euch Normale nur im äussersten Notfall verwunden würden. Wir wollen euch nicht verletzen. Wir wollen nur unser Recht, als Menschen anerkannt zu werden, was Ihr uns immer noch verwehrt.  
  
Meine Mutter hatte Angst vor euch. Sie war ausgebildet worden, euch zu unterwandern, auszuspionieren, sogar zu töten, aber nicht mit euch zu leben. Sie sah, wie im Fernsehen unserer Leute getötet wurden. Sie war fast panisch vor Angst. Als Manticore fiel, floh sie anfangs mit einer Gruppe X- 7. Aber sie entfernte sich zu weit, und als das Signal zum Sammeln am Himmel erschien, erreichten die X 7 vor ihr den Sammelplatz. Sie war zwar erst im zweiten Monat, aber ihr Körper kam mit meiner Genzusammensetzung nicht so gut klar, so erreichte sie den Platz erst, als das Signal zum Untertauchen gegeben wurde.  
  
Die für eine Schwangerschaft typischen Gefühlsschwankungen, Übelkeit und Co. waren ungewohnt für jemanden, der es gewöhnt war, immer gesund zu bleiben. Sie war nie von Manticore darüber aufgeklärt worden, was eine Schwangerschaft war. Sie beobachtet die Menschen vom Waldrand aus, studierte sie. Sie sah Frauen mit kleinen Kindern, deren Bäuche Monate vorher so angeschwollen waren wie nun ihr eigener. Und langsam verstand sie, was passierte. Sie verließ ihre Deckung, um jene Frauen auszuhorchen. Und als ihr meine Entstehung bewußt wurde, bereitete sie alles für die Geburt vor. Sie brachte mich alleine im Wald zur Welt. Sie war es gewohnt, mit jeder Situation fertig zu werden, aber meine Geburt in den Wäldern strapazierte sie aufs Äusserste. Und meine Aufzucht überforderte sie beinahe. Also tat sie, was die Frauen ihr über ihre Kinder erzählt hatten. Sie brachte mich in eine Krippe und versucht, eine Arbeitsstelle zu finden.  
  
Was sie aber nicht bedacht, war, wie die Leute im der Krippe reagierten, als sie mich näher anschauten. Obwohl ich weitestgehend menschlich aussehe, verrieten mich doch meine geschlitzten Pupillen und die spitzen Zähne. Ja, mein Vater war keiner der X- Serie. Ich vermute, er war einer der Wüstenkämpfer. Manticore wollte wohl eine neue Kreuzung ausprobieren. Wenn ich an jene alten Wüstenkämpfer denke, mit ihren echsenartigen Aussehen und schuppiger Haut, die in Form eines leichten Grünschimmers beim Älterwerden auch bei mir auftauchte, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, wie meine Zeugung ablief. Wie sie sich dabei fühlte. Ob sie überhaupt mal mit dem Gedanken spielte, dass es für sie auch eine andere Möglichkeit geben könnte.  
  
Die, durch meinen Anblick aufgeschreckte Meute, fing meine Mutter und schleifte sie durch die Straßen. Regierungsleute traten dazwischen und führten sie ab, während die Menschenmenge aufgebracht propagierte: "Keine Monsterbabys!", "Vernichtet diese Brut!". Bewaffnete Soldaten zerrten auch mich aus der Einrichtung und brachten mich in ein Labor, wo sie mich untersuchen wollten. Weil ich ein Kind war, verzichteten sie darauf, mich aufzuschneiden und zu sezieren. Sie beschränkten sich darauf, meine Reaktionen, Körpergrößen und Knochenbau zu analysieren. Jene Menschen waren nicht ohne Mitgefühl, weshalb ich ihnen aus verständlichen Gründen sehr dankbar bin. Sie hätten jedoch auf Order ihrer Befehlshaber weiter gehen müssen. Aber vagabundierende X- Gruppen erhielten Wind von der Sache und befreiten mich noch rechtzeitig. Meine ersten Erinnerungen begangen in Terminal City. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an meine Mutter. Sie ist mir nur durch Zeitungsbilder und die Fernsehaufnahmen der wütenden Menge bekannt, die sie durch die Straßen schleifte.  
  
Verzeihen Sie bitte den ausschweifenden Stil meines Briefes, verehrte Damen und Herren Senatoren. Es dient den Zweck, die Ungerechtfertigkeit der Transgeno- Verhaftungen im Jahre 2020 anzuklagen. Um zu betonen, dass unseres Elterngeneration den Normalen ebenso ähnlich war wie wir, die ihr so gerne als "zahm" bezeichnet. Wir sind ebenso "zahm" wie unsere Eltern. Die verantwortlichen Behörden können sich nicht mehr mit Schutzhaft herausreden. Die betroffenen Transgenos, 328 an der Zahl, sind nie freigelassen worden. Nach unseren Quellen leben noch ca. 191 von ihnen immer noch. Von geheimen staatlichen, wie auch privaten Labors, als Versuchskaninchen benutzt. Wir finden, nein verlangen, dass es höchste Zeit ist, die seit 23 Jahren gefangenen Transgenos freizulassen.  
  
Im Namen meiner Mutter, die ebenfalls ein Opfer Ihres Apparates geworden ist, fordere ich die sofortige Entlassung der Transgenos und deren Rückführung nach Terminal City! Bitte tun Sie den letzten Schritt, der unsere beiden Völker noch trennt. Denn andernfalls könnten Sie sich gezwungen sehen, die Definition "zahm" für uns noch einmal zu überdenken.  
  
In der Hoffnung auf Ihren Großmut,  
  
Kathy Larino  
  
Vorsitzende der Transgenetischen Vereinigung zur Befreiung unseresgleichen, 2. Bürgermeisterin Terminal Citys. 


End file.
